valkyriemoviefandomcom-20200214-history
Battlestations Midway
Description Battlestations: Midway in direct command of multiple warships, planes and submarines in this epic solo and online tactical action game. The game follows the story of naval recruit Henry Walker, whose first assignment as a gunner at Pearl Harbor is the starting point of an incredible career at the heart of the US Pacific Fleet in 1942, in what was to become one of the most inspirational military campaigns in history. Play 11 campaign missions, 12 bonus challenges, plus naval training academy in an immersive storyline. Gameplay In either the single-player or multiplayer game the player can start with a ship, submarine, aircraft, shipyard, airfield or a combination of any of them. The player can switch between their allocated or built units in order to complete objectives. Each unit also has its own unique features and controls. For example, using a carrier, shipyard or airfield, players can release carrier aircraft, ships, or land-based aircraft respectively. These units can then be used to engage in naval battles, undersea actions or dogfights and bombing runs. Players are encouraged to work together online. In multiplayer, each player controls a different group of units. One example would be the map "Battle of Samar." The Japanese are to destroy the Allied Carriers, while the Allies have to sink the Japanese battleship Yamato. The Yamato is capable of sustaining dozens of torpedoes, dive bombs, and direct shell hits due to its heavy armor. However, the Allies have two battleships and carriers, the Japanese only have one. Therefore, the Allies are forced to attack the Yamato together, while trying to maintain air superiority. However, the Yamato cannot fend off all the American planes by itself, therefore requiring other players on the Japanese team to support with their lighter Fubukis and Heavy Cruisers. Single player challenges Battlestations: Midway offers several challenge levels where the player's skills are tested. Ship Challenges "Strike on the Monster" - February 28, 1941 "Battle of the Java Sea" - March 1, 1942 "Hunt for the Cruiser" - June 11, 1942 "Might of Yamato" - July 19, 1942 The DLC (Downloadable Content) Adds: "Raid on Truk" - February 16, 1944 Plane Challenges "Shortage of Reinforcements" - December 9, 1941 "Saving Tulagi" - May 4, 1942 "Attack on Force Z" - December 10, 1941 Submarine Challenges "Crucial Cargo" - January 12, 1942 "Periscopes Threatening" - February 17, 1942 "Coup de Grace" - May 27, 1942 Multiplayer Battlestations: Midway supports multiplayer matches of up to eight players. Matches are team-based, beginning with each player choosing either an Allied or a Japanese starting base from a list of preset slots in the lobby. Each slot has its own unique unit or building allocation. Demo A multiplayer demo was released on the Xbox Live Marketplace on January 18, 2007. The PC demo was released on January 26, 2007, and the Mac OS X demo followed on July 24, 2008. The demos contain the multiplayer map Battle of Solomon Islands, which supports up to 8 players. It should be noted that the PC demo works only for LAN play. Players will disconnect frequently when attempting to play via the internet. Xbox 360 demo works fine. Downloadable content Eidos released the "Iowa Mission Pack" on the Xbox Live Marketplace. This update includes several new ship models, as well as the "Raid on Truk" ship challenge and the "Battle of Sibuyan Sea" multiplayer map. A patch was released for the PC version. Also theres themes and gamer pictures for xbox live. Category:World War II Video Games